


Waiting To Long

by omowrites (redhoodwritesjt), redhoodwritesjt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson need a hug, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Omocute, Omorashi, Sulking, Swearing, non sexual, teenage dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/omowrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/redhoodwritesjt
Summary: Dick Grayson is annoyed with Bruce after waiting forever to get picked up from school.Or the one were Dick won’t tell Bruce he has to pee while on a mission.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Waiting To Long

“Where the fuck have you been, Bruce? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago.” Dick snapped, shifting as he got into the bat mobile.

“No real names in field, Robin.” Batman responded sharply.

“What?” Robin asked incredulously. “You think the bat mobile is bugged... Batman?” He purposely stressed, repositioning himself in his seat with a sigh. “Where next?”

“While you were waiting on me, I was getting important information. We’re heading to the edge of Gotham city. There’s rumor of a drug dealing going on and I believe it’s the owner of the new restaurant on the east border. We’re going to investigate first and then we are going in as us.” Batman explained.

“So we’re going out for dinner, huh?” Robin asked sarcastically, tapping his foot up and down. He was still irritated, but it wasn’t because Bruce had left him waiting, it was because he had a much more pressing problem; his bladder. 

Batman glanced over at his jittery young ward. “How was school?” He asked, trying to gage Dick’s reaction.

Robin shrugged. “Pointless. I don’t get the point of high school when I could be saving people.” He leaned back, pulling the seat belt that Bruce made him wear away from his lower abdomen. He groaned, looking out the window as the city blurred past. “How long until we get there?” He asked, sitting back up straight and briefly squeezing his thighs together.

“Twenty minutes. Why do you ask?” Batman questioned in curiosity. “Is something wrong?” He inquired.

“No.” Robin rushed out, giving a small squirm. “Definitely not.” He added, avoiding eye contact. Going quiet, he glanced sideways at Bruce, before quickly averting his gaze back to his lap. Squirming around in his seat with a blush on his face, he resigned to shoving one leg under him so he could dig his heel into his crotch. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled into a pitch black side alley. The only light being the moonlight, which was obscured by the towering building overhead. Before getting out, Batman turned to Robin. “Are you sure that there is absolutely nothing you need to tell me?” He asked, scanning the squirming teen. 

“I’m fine for fucks sake! I’ve only told you a billion times!” Robin snapped, getting out of the vehicle and slamming the door. He felt a small, hot leak slip out, causing him to internally panic. However, he still refrained from grabbing himself, afraid that Bruce would see. 

“That better be the case.” Batman replied tersely. 

Robin stiffened, before managing to ask. “Where do you want me?” 

“You’re staying with me until we get on the rooftop of the smaller building. From their we need to access the piping, so that we can get inside... hopefully undetected. Follow me.” Batman ordered, already running towards the point of interest and using his grappler to hook himself into the roofs edge so he could begin a short climb. Robin started to run, but stopped abruptly, automatically throwing a hand to his crotch felt a leak of urine leak out. Noticing Batman already half way up the building, Robin started off again, throwing his own grappler up at the top of the building and jumping at full speed upwards and into the building. He crashed down harder than normal, landing in a crouched position, already near the top. He instantly froze, heart pounding in his chest as he felt a rush of urine run down his leg. With a small whine that scraped the back of his throat, Robin grabbed frantically with his free hand, trying to stop the spurting, inconsistent stream of pee that continued to soak his uniform. Finally managing to gain some control, he caught up to Batman at the top on the roof. He felt rivulets of pee running down his tightly black clad legs and was glad it was dark out. Waiting on Batman to figure out the entry point to the pipes was his final undoing, despite the fruitless attempts at getting the flow to stop, it only grew stronger until it finally tampered to a stop. Coursing with humiliation and self centered anger, Robin stepped out of the puddle he’d formed and quickly made his way to the other side of the roof where Batman was standing, trying to distance himself from the mess he’d made. 

“Robin, I want you to go in first. I know you’ll fit and it will be easier for you to navigate in the lead.” Batman explained, after finding the opening. 

Feeling extremely self conscious, Robin made sure his suit was firmly wrapped around his wet butt and legs, before crawling into the pipe line. He was reluctant to face away from Bruce, but he’d just have to suffer through the torture of hoping the man wouldn’t notice anything as he crawled through the pipes. By the time he managed to maneuver his way through the maze of pipes and into the computer room, his pants had begun to chafe and he was finding it difficult to walk normal, not to mention crawl. Once he’d gotten out, and was standing up in the empty room, Robin pulled his cape firmly around him and pretended to be surveying the room, though he felt his face heating up as he anticipated Batman to mention something. However, to his luck, the man was to focused on the mission to notice anything amiss of his young ward yet. He bit his lip as he felt raw skin coming into contact with damp fabric, and his eyes automatically welled up with tears. Quickly blinking them away, Robin asked, “Can we please hurry?” ‘Asked’ being the relative term, it was more of a whine. 

“Just be patient, Robin. It’ll go quicker if you help, get on that computer and take down the cams.” Batman whispered, touching Robin’s shoulder to direct him to the small light of the screen monitor in the pitch black room. 

Robin nodded, walking irregularly in that direction and routinely going to work of pulling up the security footage, before plugging in a hard drive that would immediately knock all power out for an hour. 

“It’s done.” Robin reported, nearly jumping out of his skin as Batman came up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go then. We just need to find the paper archive of all the suppliers and buyers, along with the credit card number.” 

Robin stayed silent, following his mentor and keeping his eyes on the look out for any room that might look inconspicuous. 

“This way.” Batman ordered, turning into a small room with a small business desk in the corner and to the right, a filing cabinet. 

Robin hurriedly followed Batman, searching through drawers, before pulling out a folder labeled, “Business”. He pulled out two documents. 

“I think I found them. The seller goes by the street name of Glorified Gnostic.” Robin said, handing the papers over to Batman. “I don’t want to go back through the pipes. Can’t we just walk out of the building since the security cams are down.” He asked complacently. 

“Normally, that would be a hard no. Especially with all the whining you’ve been doing today, however, we have a dinner to get to. So for once, yes, we can.” 

When they reached the bat mobile, Robin was close to tears. He was upset at himself, and his thighs and privates had been rubbed raw. Not to mention how gross and itchy he felt. Sliding into his seat, he rubbed at his eyes, wiping a few tears away. 

“Here’s some clothes. Change it them before we get going.” Batman ordered, getting into the drivers seat and also changing into clothes. When Robin didn’t move, he glanced over. “Dick?” He asked, concern edging his voice. 

“Y-yes?” He answered shakily. 

“Why aren’t you changing?” Batman asked, looking closer at the boy. 

Dick bit back a sob, sinking further into the seat. “C-cause I’m wet.” He choked out, feeling a tear run down his cheek.

“What do you-“ Bruce stopped with a sigh. “Really, Dick? I thought you were over this. I asked you twice, and twice you denied that anything was wrong.” He reprimanded, rubbing a hand to his face. 

Dick stared down at his lap, lip trembling. “I don’t have underwear to change into now. A-And it hurts.” He admitted. 

“What hurts?” Bruce demanded sharply.

“It’s rubbing and cold.” Dick stated plaintively.

“When, might I asked, did you pee yourself Dick?” 

Dick bit his lip and was silent. 

“Dick, when?” Bruce repeated.

“On the roof.” Dick muttered.

Sighing in exasperation, Bruce threw his hands up in the air. “Well now what are we supposed to do? I don’t have any underwear for you and you’re obviously in no condition to be out under cover?” He sighed. “This all could’ve been avoided if you’d of just be truthful and informed me of what was wrong.” 

Dick just shrugged, pulling at the wet material around his legs in disgust. 

Bruce took a deep breath and turned to Dick. “Change into those clothes for now and go ahead and take you underwear off. I’m going to head home and we’ll just have to do this tomorrow.” 

Dick just glared angrily at the clothes, before doing as he was told. Once he’d changed, he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and tucked his knees to his chest, clearly sulking. He remained in that position the entire way home, where he stomped up to his room to take a shower.


End file.
